


Conjecture

by springgtosummer



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgtosummer/pseuds/springgtosummer
Summary: Apa saja yang Seungyoun pikirkan tentang pria asing yang duduk di sebelahnya selama lebih dari satu jam?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Choi Byungchan, Choi Byungchan/Cho Seungyoun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Conjecture

Mata Seungyoun melebar seketika. Bukan karena ia sedang berada di dalam bioskop dan bukan juga karena adegan di layar yang sedang ia tonton memperlihatkan latar tempat yang gelap. Ia terkejut.

Baru saja seorang pria asing yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya tertawa kecil setelah melihat salah satu adegan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lucu. Sesaat kemudian pria asing tersebut berbisik pada teman menontonnya, “ _Did you see the pun on his shirt_?”

Masalahnya adalah Seungyoun juga menganggap tulisan yang ditampilkan pada kaus yang dipakai oleh pria dalam film tersebut juga lucu.

Kita berbicara tentang Cho Seungyoun. Seungyoun dan selera humornya yang sebenarnya tidak aneh, hanya berbeda. Seungyoun yang selalu memperhatikan setiap detail film dan akan mengernyit jika menemukan potongan adegan yang terlihat _jumping_ , sekecil apapun itu.

Alasan keterkejutan Seungyoun adalah karena pria asing di sebelahnya telah tertawa tiga kali secara bersamaan dengan Seungyoun untuk adegan yang sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali atau yang luput dari penglihatan para penonton. Selain itu, angka tiga adalah angka keramat bagi Seungyoun. Satu kali, Seungyoun menganggapnya kebetulan. Dua kali, Seungyoun masih menganggapnya kebetulan. Tiga kali, Seungyoun menyimpulkan mereka memiliki selera humor yang sama.

Konyol _banget_.

Lebih konyol lagi adalah ketika ia mulai menyimpulkan hal-hal lain seperti: pria asing di sebelahnya ini juga menyukai genre anime dan manga yang sama, mungkin ia juga menyukai tipe musik yang sama dengan Seungyoun. Ah, bukankah sangat menyenangkan jika mereka bisa membicarakan berbagai hal yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

Sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tidak semua orang suka hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anime dan manga. Dan katakanlah ia memiliki selera humor yang sama dengan Seungyoun, tapi apakah ia juga menyukai lagu-lagu emo-punk-rock?

Sekali lagi: konyol _banget_ pemikiran Cho Seungyoun.

Apakah ia selalu seperti ini?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Lantas kenapa?

 _Iya, kenapa?_ , dalam hati Seungyoun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas panjang dengan pelan, ingin terfokus pada film yang ia tonton karena ini adalah salah satu film yang ia tunggu-tunggu untuk ditonton.

Suara kunyahan dari sisi yang lain pun membawa kembali fokus Seungyoun pada layar bioskop. Tapi kunyahan Jinhyuk, teman satu angkatan dan satu jurusan dengannya, sangat mengganggu. Ia sebenarnya lebih suka menonton di jaringan bioskop yang lain yang memiliki kualitas audio yang lebih baik, sehingga ia tidak akan terganggu dengan suara kunyahan Jinhyuk. Tapi siang tadi Jinhyuk memaksanya untuk menonton di bioskop di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang tidak jauh dari kampus sang pacar. Rencananya ia akan langsung menjemput sang pacar setelah selesai menonton dengan Seungyoun. Sebenarnya Seungyoun tidak masalah dan sudah terbiasa nonton sendiri. Tapi Jinhyuk tidak. Ia pernah memberitahu Seungyoun bahwa ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk menonton dan pergi ke bioskop sendirian.

“Ya nonton sama Wooseok, _lah_.” Wooseok adalah pacar Jinhyuk yang kampusnya dekat dengan bioskop tempat mereka menonton ini.

“Dia _gak_ suka film beginian.”

.

Film sudah jauh melewati klimaks, yang artinya sebentar lagi akan berakhir, saat Seungyoun mendengar pria asing disebelahnya berbisik pada teman menontonnya, “ _It refers to the other movie, right_?”

Seungyoun benar-benar ingin mengenalnya. Rasanya ia ingin mengajak pria asing tersebut berbincang membahas film yang saat ini mereka tonton, setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop ini.

Kelak, Seungyoun akan merasa heran dengan sikap dirinya yang sekarang. Biasanya ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara berisik saat menonton seperti penonton yang berbicara saat film diputar. Hal inilah yang membuatnya selalu memutuskan untuk menonton di jaringan bioskop yang lain. Tetapi mungkin saat ini ia tidak merasa terganggu karena pria asing disebelahnya hanya berbisik. Itu tidak menganggu. Pria asing itu telah mencoba berbisik pelan, dan salahkan kualitas audio bioskop sialan ini, ia jadi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Seungyoun bisa ditertawakan oleh Jinhyuk jika ia menceritakan apa saja yang ia pikirkan selama menonton film tentang pria asing di sebelahnya. Karena ia terdengar sangat konyol. Tetapi terdapat alasan kenapa ia sampai memiliki pemikiran dan kesimpulan konyol seperti di atas, Seungyoun tahu pria asing di sebelahnya juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Hal ini terjadi pada kali kedua mereka tertawa bersama, terdapat jeda sesaat sebelum pria asing di sebelahnya beringsut ke arah teman menontonnya dan berbisik. Pada kali keempat mereka memiliki tanggapan yang sama terhadap adegan di film, _well_ , sebenarnya hanya Seungyoun yang menyadari hal ini setelah mendengar pria asing tadi kembali beringsut pada temen menontonnya sedangkan ia hanya duduk bergeming menatap layar sebelum ia mencoba melihat melalui sudut matanya ke arah pria asing tadi. Tapi ia tidak dapat menangkap dengan jelas karena ruangan yang gelap meskipun terdapat cahaya dari layar tapi tidak cukup membantu. Ia hanya mampu menangkap bahwa pria asing tersebut memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya, mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi atau sedikit lebih pendek. Tapi entah kenapa ia tahu bahwa pria asing tadi sama-sama menyadari presensinya dan juga memiliki ketertarikan terhadapnya.

Dan, oh, ia sempat melihat pria asing itu tersenyum saat kali kelima mereka menggumamkan ‘Hmm’ pada salah satu potongan adegan yang terlihat _jumping_. Benarkah Seungyoun melihatnya tersenyum? Apakah ia sempat berpaling sejenak ke arah pria asing itu? Apakah tatapan mereka bertemu? Seungyoun tidak ingat, tapi ia yakin sekali pria asing itu sempat tersenyum pada dirinya. Oke, mari kita anggap pria itu memang benar tersenyum, tapi apakah karena dan untuk Seungyoun? Percaya diri sekali.

Ah, Seungyoun benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan pria asing itu.

.

Saat film telah usai, Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk memilih untuk tetap duduk menunggu hingga arus penonton yang keluar menyusut. Toh, mereka duduk tepat di baris bagian tengah. Jinhyuk telah sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Seungyoun duduk tegang dengan memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang harus ia lakukan untuk dapat berbicara dengan pria asing di sebelahnya. Dengan penerangan yang baik saat ini, seharusnya akan memudahkannya untuk menatap wajah pria asing tersebut. Tapi saat ini ia gugup memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia katakan.

“Ada banyak banget _missed call_ dari Wooseok.” Jinhyuk kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, “Eh, Youn, kayaknya gue lupa _ngasih_ tahu Wooseok kalau mau nonton dulu.”

“Hah? _Kan_ tadi udah aku ingetin.”

“Keluar sekarang, _yuk_. Dia udah nunggu lama.” Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah Jinhyuk membawa ponselnya ke telinga hingga ia tersambung pada seseorang di seberang telepon, “Halo, sayang? Kamu di mana?”

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan tanda _EXIT_ yang berpendar. Tepat sebelum melewati pintu tersebut, Seungyoun teringat dengan pria asing yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia berbalik badan, mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum menangkap tiga pria bergerombol yang menuruni tangga sedang mengobrol asik. Meskipun sebelumnya ia tidak dapat mengenali wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi ia masih mengingat siluet wajah si pria asing. _Ah, manis sekali_ , adalah tanggapan Seungyoun saat pertama kali melihat wajah pria yang duduk di sebelahnya selama lebih dari satu jam itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu sebentar sebelum Seungyoun akhirnya terdorong keluar oleh sekelompok anak SMA yang berada di belakangnya. Ia pun terdorong keluar pintu bertanda _EXIT_.

.

Jinhyuk masih sibuk berbincang dengan Wooseok saat mereka memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan pintu masuk bioskop. Rencananya ia akan menunggu pria itu di depan pintu masuk ini, kemudian mencoba menghampirinya dan berkenalan. Seungyoun yang awalnya tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan si pria asing tadi kini mengernyit saat menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana jika sudah punya pacar. Dari dua pria yang bersamanya tadi, apakah salah satunya adalah pacarnya? Ah, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengetahui apakah ia memiliki pacar atau tidak. Tetapi berdasarkan pengamatan Seungyoun, ketiga orang tesebut hanya berteman, karena mereka tidak menunjukkan bahasa tubuh yang lebih intim dari pertemanan. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia salah? Bagaimana jika pria tersebut ternyata tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Seungyoun? Bagaimana jika semua pemikiran dan kesimpulan konyol selama satu jam lebih tadi salah? Ah, betapa bodohnya.

“Youn, Wooseok ada di bawah, ngajak makan.”

Seungyoun menelan ludah, sepertinya ia memang harus beranjak dari tempat itu. Maka ia dan Jinhyuk beranjak menuju tangga eskalator terdekat di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

“Hei,” Mata Seungyoun melebar kemudian ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat saat melihat sosok yang baru saja menyapanya dan kini berada di hadapannya. Sosok itu kini tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Ah, Seungyoun ingin melebur. Manis sekali.

“Byungchan.” Pria yang beberapa menit lalu duduk di sebelahnya selama lebih dari satu jam itu mengulurkan lengannya, “Choi Byungchan.”

Sepertinya Seungyoun masih akan bengong untuk waktu yang lama jika Jinhyuk tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara terbatuk kecil. Ah, iya, jabat tangan.

“Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun” dalam diri Seungyoun berteriak saat ia meraih tangan Byungchan. Ah, sepertinya bioskop ini tidak buruk juga.

Hal selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan adalah bertukar kontak, kemudian Byungchan yang pamit undur diri untuk menyusul kedua temannya yang telah menunggu dengan ekspresi terkejut, sama terkejutnya dengan Jinhyuk.

“Wow.” Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk setelah ketiga pria tadi menghilang dari pandangan.

“Bilang ke Wooseok, ketemu di Hanamasa. _It’s on me_.”

“Wow.”

.

.

.


End file.
